All These Things I've Done
A Song featured in Star Season 3 Part 2 Episode 17 The After Labor sung by The Underdogs Soloist: Deekina Duckly, Nithin Ghaundi, Mackenzie Johnson, Anasteshia, Mr. Marquina, Margret Johnson, Skylar Hill, Guian Ghaundi, Scotty Hill, Random White Girl, Matthew, Rubenito, Erica, TBA Lyrics All These Things I’ve Done Deekina When there's nowhere else to run Is there room for one more son One more son If you can hold on If you can hold on, hold on Nithin I want to stand up, I want to let go You know, you know - no you don't, you don't Mackenzie I want to shine on in the hearts of men I want a meaning from the back of my broken hand Anasteshia Another head aches, another heart breaks I am so much older than I can take Mr. Marquina And my affection, well it comes and goes I need direction to perfection, no no no no Margret Help me out Yeah, you know you got to help me out Yeah, oh don't you put me on the backburner You know you got to help me out Skylar And when there's nowhere else to run Is there room for one more son Guian These changes ain't changing me The cold-hearted boy I used to be Scotty Yeah, you know you got to help me out Margret Yeah, oh don't you put me on the backburner You know you got to help me out Scotty and Margret You're gonna bring yourself down Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down Random White Girl I got soul, but I'm not a soldier RWG, Deekina I got soul, but I'm not a soldier Rwg, Deekina, Matthew I got soul, but I'm not a soldier RWG, Deekina, Matthew, Rubenito I got soul, but I'm not a soldier RWG, Deekina, Matthew, Rubenito, Erica I got soul, but I'm not a soldier RWG, Deekina, Matthew, Rubenito, Erica, Skylar I got soul, but I'm not a soldier RWG, Deekina, Matthew, Rubenito, Erica, Skylar, Scotty I got soul, but I'm not a soldier RWG, Deekina, Matthew, Rubenito, Erica, Skylar, Scotty, Rudeling, I got soul, but I'm not a soldier RWG, Deekina, Matthew, Rubenito, Erica, Skylar, Scotty, Rudeling, Jordy, Marketa I got soul, but I'm not a soldier RWG, Deekina, Matthew, Rubenito, Erica, Skylar, Scotty, Rudeling, Jordy, Marketa, and Zarket I got soul, but I'm not a soldier Margret Yeah, you know you got to help me out Yeah, oh don't you put me on the backburner Mackenzie and Nithin You know you got to help me out Brittany and Liz You're gonna bring yourself down You're gonna bring yourself down Margret and Guian Yeah, oh don't you put me on the backburner Bob Ghaundi and Random White Girl Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down Jordy Over and again, last call for sin While everyone's lost, the battle is won Deekina With all these things that I've done All these things that I've done Anasteshia (Time, truth, hearts) Mackenzie If you can hold on Deekina If you can hold on Category:Star Category:Songs Category:Song Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 part 2 Category:Season 3 Songs